Love After Three Years
by Sasha Nagisa
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya mengetahui orang yang telah kau cintai selama hampir 3 tahun ternyata menyukai orang lain? Sakit hati. Itulah yang dirasakan oleh Arthur saat ini! Pairing : USxUK a little complicated pairing USxJPN ! Chapter 2 already update!
1. Me, You, and That Person

Fanfic pertama saya untuk Hetalia. Jadi maaf kalau aneh, ga jelas dan sebagainya... ^_^'v

**HETALIA**

**Pair : America x England ( agak complicated, ada unsur America x Japan jg.. -_-)**  
**Disclaimer : Hidekazu Himaruya**

* * *

Ini hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah libur panjang. Arthur kini duduk di kelas 3 SMA. Ada sesuatu yang membuat suasana terasa berbeda ketika memasuki ruang kelas Arthur yang baru. Tak ada laki-laki berkacamata yang selalu berteriak'selamat pagi Arthur!' ketika melihat Arthur masuk ke kelas di pagi hari. Tak ada laki-laki bermata sapphire biru yang meloncat dan menghampiri Arthur ketika Arthur masuk ke kelas. Alfred. Dia tak ada di kelas ini. Arthur dan Alfred berada di kelas yang berbeda tahun ini, setelah 2 tahun mereka selalu berada dalam satu kelas. Arthur sekarang berada di kelas XII IPA C sedangkan Alfred di kelas XII IPA E.

"_Bonjour_" sapa orang Perancis itu pada Arthur. "Jadi, tahun ini kita berada dalam satu kelas ya?"  
Arthur berdecak kesal. Kelihatannya dia tidak suka dengan lelaki berambut pirang berwajah mesum itu. "_Wanker_..Kenapa aku harus sekelas denganmu,Francis?"  
"Oh, jagalah mulutmu itu,Arthur.. Tidak sopan" balas Francis, masih dengan muka mesumnya.  
"_Shut up_.." tukas Arthur cepat. Arthur segera duduk di bangku dekat jendela. Bangku didekat jendela selalu menjadi tempat favoritnya saat belajar di kelas semenjak ia masih SMP.

"Selamat pagi_,all_! Ada siapa saja disini?" Alfred masuk ke ruang kelasnya yang baru dengan semangat. Seiisi kelas memandangi Alfred yang sudah heboh pagi-pagi buta.  
"Selamat pagi Alfred! Ada Tino Väinämöinen disini" Tino, lelaki berambut pirang itu mengangkat tangannya. Senyum mengembang di bibir kecilnya—ia geli melihat tingkah laku Alfred yang seperti anak kecil. "Ada Berwald juga lhoo" sambung Tino sambil menunjuk lelaki Swedia berkacamata yang duduk di sebelahnya. Yang ditunjuk hanya melihat Alfred dengan muka datar sedatar tembok.  
"Hai Tino! Hai Berwald!" sapa Alfred dengan semangat. Mata Alfred menjelajahi seluruh kelas, mencari bangku yang masih kosong. Dan, ia menemukannya—bangku kosong dibelakang seseorang berambut hitam legam yang belum pernah ia kenal sebelumnya. Tapi meski belum kenal, setidaknya Alfred tahu nama orang itu—Kiku. Alfred menaruh tas dibangku kosong yan ada di belakang bangku meletakkan tasnya, Alfred mengamati Kiku. Kiku sedang membaca dengan diam dan tenang. Alfred penasaran dengan Kiku yang tenang itu,dan ia pun berinisiatif mengajak Kiku berkenalan. Ada sesuatu yang menarik dari Kiku. Ia pun berjalan kesamping Kiku yang sedang duduk dan membaca sebuah komik.  
"Pa-pagi.. Kau Kiku kan?" sapa Alfred. Badannya sedikit gemetar. Ia tidak pernah melihat (atau lebih tepatnya mendengar) Kiku berbicara. Dikarenakan itulah, ada sesuatu yang membuat badannya agak gemetar. Siapa yang tahu kalau ternyata dia seperti Ivan Braginski, anak kelas XII Bahasa A yang orang kira pendiam tapi ternyata menyeramkan?  
Kiku melepaskan pandangan dari bukunya dan melihat Alfred. Mata hitamnya bertemu dengan mata biru sapphire Alfred.  
"_Ohayou_. Iya benar, aku Kiku" jawab Kiku sambil tersenyum. Ia ramah, pikir Alfred. Alfred pun ikut tersenyum dan getaran yang melanda tubuhnya hilang.  
"Aku Alfred! Salam kenal, Kiku! Semoga kita bisa jadi teman baik!"

"... Maka dalam kasus ini kita harus kembali ingat pada Hukum I Newton yang berbunyi : Sebuah benda akan tetap diam atau bergerak dengan kecepatan dan arah yang tetap, disebut bergerak lurus beraturan, kecuali jika dipaksa untuk mengubah keadaan tersebut oleh gaya - gaya yang berpengaruh padanya. Begitulah kesimpulan saya."  
"Terima Kasih,Arthur. Kesimpulan yang kau berikan tepat dan mencakup seluruh persoalan. Kau boleh duduk kembali.."  
"Terima kasih pak." Arthur pun duduk ke bangkunya di pinggir jendela.  
"Kau pintar sekali, Arthur..." Francis berbisik  
Arthur menoleh, melihat Francis melewati bahu kanannya sendiri. Francis berada di barisan bangku kanan yang berbeda darinya. "Tentu. Memangnya siapa yang bilang kalau aku bodoh?"  
"Nggak ada sih.." kata Francis agak mencibir. Jutek sekali kau, alis tebal, batin Francis.  
"Kau tahu,Francis? Kau bisa bilang padaku kalau kau iri dengan kepintaranku.." Arthur terkekeh lalu segera mengembalikan pandangan ke buku yang ada diatas mejanya.  
"Diamlah, alis ulat bulu! Ingin sekali aku melempar sebotol _wine_ ke mukamu yang hancur itu!" desis Francis.  
Arthur menoleh sedikit kearah Francis "Kau lempar botol _wine_ itu, lalu aku kutuk kau dengan_ Busby's Chair_.." Arthur menyeringai jahat. Francis pun terkena serangan jantung melihat Arthur menyeringai bagaikan singa.  
"Te-terserah kau saja!" Francis tergagap.  
Arthur mendengus kesal, lalu memalingkan mukanya. Ia melihat keluar jendela.  
"Si_ hamburger freak_ itu..Semoga tidak ketiduran di kelas lagi seperti tahun-tahun lalu.."

BUUGH  
Alfred menjerit. Ia mengangkat kepalanya yang ia letakkan di atas meja dan memegang kepalanya.  
"Siapa nih mukul-mukul kepala guee!" gaya bicara Alfred yang ngawur kumat.  
"GUE yang mukul kepala ELO! Ga usah protes lo!" kata seseorang yang berdiri di pinggir Alfred sambil memegang sebuah buku yang tebal mirip kamus. Murid-murid di kelas Alfred langsung tertawa.  
"Ehh.. Bapak.. Maaf maaf.. Dikirain siapa gitu.. Hehehe.." Alfred nyengir, menyadari ia sedang berhadapan dengan guru matematikanya.  
"Sudah kelas 12 masih suka tidur di kelas..! Kapan kamu mau berubah Alfred!" kata pak guru berkepala mulus tanpa rambut itu pada Alfred.  
"Maaf pak.. Kurang ti—"  
"Kurang tidur? Kurang tidur apanya? Kamu kan baru saja masuk sekolah dari libur panjang? Bukankah hari libur juga kerjaanmu hanya tidur 'doang' di rumah?" omel gurunya sambil memberi penekanan khusus di kata 'doang' , kata tidak baku yang sering dikatakan anak muda jaman sekarang.  
"Engga tidur doang kok pak... Saya juga main game, terus makan burger ke McDonalds, terus—"  
"Astaga! Saya tidak menanyakan kegiatanmu selama liburan, Alfred!" kata pak guru sambil menepok jidatnya yang berkilau tertimpa sinar mentari yang menembus jendela kelas. Seisi kelas tertawa cekikikan. Kiku senyum-senyum menahan tawa sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Alfred sendiri senyum-senyum geli.  
"Ya sudah, cuci mukamu sana supaya tidak mengantuk!" perintah gurunya  
"Iya pak.." Alfred berdiri, sambil berjalan memasukkan tangan kirinya ke saku celana dan tangan kanannya mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Gayanya cukup keren untuk membuat gadis-gadis di kelasnya berbisik-bisik. Alfred memang disukai dikalangan murid-murid perempuan disekolahnya karena badannya yang proposional dan gayanya yang 'manly'.  
"Ayo tenang. Kita lanjutkan pelajarannya.." kata pak guru sambil berjalan kembali ke depan papan tulis.  
Kiku, dengan tangan kanannya yang memegang sebuah pulpen, melihat Alfred berjalan keluar kelas. Setelah Alfred keluar dari kelas, Kiku mengembalikan pandangan ke buku pelajaran diatas mejanya.

"Arthur!" Teriak Alfred pada lelaki berambut pirang dengan alis tebal yang sedang menyenderkan punggungnya di dinding depan kelas C dan menyilangkan kedua tangan didepan dadanya.  
"Jangan teriak-teriak,_git_! Berisik!" kata Arthur ketus. Ia melepaskan punggungnya dari dinding. Meskipun berbicara dengan nada ketus,Arthur lega karena pada akhirnya hari ini bisa bertemu dengan Alfred. Namun rasa senangnya tidak berlangsung lama, dan terganti dengan rasa bingung. Ada seseorang dibelakang Alfred. Ia berambut hitam. Orang Asia itu, Kiku kalau tidak salah? Kenapa ia bersama Alfred? Arthur bertanya-tanya.  
"Arthur Arthur, kenalkan, ini Kiku. Kami ada di kelas yang sama.. Kiku, ini teman baikku,Arthur." Kata Alfred dengan riang.  
"_Yoroshiku_" Kiku menundukkan kepalanya di depan Arthur "Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu" kata Kiku menerjemahkan.  
"Ah, eng.. Senang juga bertemu denganmu.." Arthur agak kaku, menundukkan kepalanya juga.  
"Nah, sekarang kita mau makan siang dimana nih? Kita makan di kantin yuk!" kata Alfred sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Kiku. Muka Kiku agak memerah, dan Arthur yang melihatnya tersentak. Arthur merasa sedikit cemburu melihat kejadian itu. Dulu, pergelangan tangannya lah yang selalu ditarik-tarik ketika Alfred mengajaknya ke kantin. Sekarang, Alfred menarik pergelangan tangan seseorang yang baru saja dikenalnya? Apakah itu tidak salah?  
"Ano, Alfred-san. Aku bawa bekal. Mungkin kau mau makan bekal bersamaku.." jawab Kiku agak ragu.  
"Kau bawa bekal? Hore! Aku mau dong, menyicipi makanan Asia buatanmu itu!" Alfred mengguncang-guncangkan tangan Kiku.  
"Arthur-san, bagaimana kalau kau juga ikut makan bersamaku dan Alfred-san?" Kiku memalingkan mukanya untuk melihat Arthur yang masih terkejut melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi.  
"Ah... Okay, terima kasih atas tawaranmu." Kata Arthur tergagap. Kiku tersenyum dan membalikkan badannya ke arah kelas E. "Ayo kita ke kelas.."

"Masakan Jepang ini enak sekali! Apa namanya?" kata Alfred sambil menyantap daging yang sudah dipotong panjang-panjang.  
"Itu teriyaki,Alfred-san.."  
"Teriyaki? Oh, jadi seperti ini rasanya teriyaki.. Aku menyukainya! Bagaimana denganmu, Arthur?"  
Arthur tidak menjawab. Ia memasukkan nasi kedalam mulutnya dengan tatapan kosong.  
"Arthur-san? Kau tidak suka ya? Maafkan aku.." kata Kiku. Ada suatu rasa bersalah dalam ucapannya.  
"Arthur?" Tanya Alfred mencoba mengembalikan pikiran Arthur yang mungkin sedang mengudara diatas awan. Namun Arthur masih tidak menjawab.  
"Hey, Arthur! Kamu kenapa?" tanya Alfred panik. Ia mengguncangkan badan Arthur. Arthur pun tersentak.  
"Eh.. Tidak apa-apa kok. Eng... Kiku.. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Aku suka makananmu kok. Cuma aku..."  
"Ya?" tanya Kiku, meminta Arthur melanjutkan pembicaraan.  
"Ah.. tidak.. Aku cuma sariawan. Jadi tidak bisa terlalu menikmati.. ehehe..hehe.." Arthur menjawab sambil tertawa garing (bilang saja kalo kamu lagi ngeles,Arthur.)  
"Oh.. Aku pikir kamu kenapa-napa. Sakit gitu, atau kecewa ga bisa belajar ilmu hitam yang baru.. Kok diem gitu.. Ternyata sariawan.. " Alfred tertawa ringan.  
"Ya enggak lah! Apa banget sih, _freak_..!" Muka Arthur agak memerah. Ia merasakan sesuatu dalam nada berbicara Alfred. Mungkin Alfred mengkhawatirkan dirinya?  
"Nah loh, mukanya merah sekarang. Jangan-jangan kamu demam?" Alfred cepat cepat menempelkan telapak tangan kanannya ke dahi Arthur dan membandingkan panas tubuh Arthur dengan menempelkan telapak tangan kiri ke dahinya sendiri. Muka Arthur makin memerah.  
"F*ck, gue ga demam!" bentak Arthur menepis tangan Alfred.

JEPRET!

"Yes! Berhasil didokumentasikan!" kata seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang yang agak ikal. Gadis itu memegang kamera _dslr_ dan mengarahkan lensa kameranya kearah Alfred dan Arthur.  
"Elizabeth! Aku juga mau liat...!" kata perempuan lain mendekati gadis yang dipanggil Elizabeth itu.  
Banyak murid perempuan berkumpul ditempat Elizabeth. Mereka menjerit-jerit dan cekikikan.  
"Fujoshi.." gumam Kiku sambil sedikit tertawa. Jari jemari tangan kanannya yang agak terlipat diletakkan didepan bibir kecilnya.  
"Fujoshi? Yang suka sama orang _gay_?" Alfred mencoba memperjelas. Kiku mengangguk sambil senyum-senyum geli.  
"Yang benar saja..." Arthur mendesis.  
"Mereka hanya menyukai sesuatu yang berbeda.." Kiku terdengar membela fujoshi-fujoshi itu sambil tersenyum simpul.  
"Aduh, Kiku. Jangan-jangan di negara asalmu banyak fujoshinya?" tanya Arthur.  
Kiku tersenyum. Ia menatap mata emerald Arthur dengan mata sipitnya dan berkata, "Fujoshi merupakan hal yang biasa di Nippon, Arthur-san.."  
"Astaga! Sudahlah, lupakan masalah fujoshi ini..!" kata Arthur sambil menopang pipinya dengan punggung tangannya.  
"Euh.. Kiku!"  
"Ya,Alfred-san?"  
"Boleh tidak aku main ke rumahmu nanti siang setelah pulang sekolah?"

**DEG!**  
_Itu suara Alfred? Apakah barusan memang suara Alfred, atau aku yang salah dengar?_

"Boleh kan? Kiku?"

_Astaga! Itu memang Alfred! Apa yang baru saja ia katakan? Pergi ke rumah Kiku? Hari ini jugaaa?_ _Ini gila! Bukankah mereka baru saja berkenalan tadi pagi?_

"Mendadak sekali, Alfred-san? Memang ada keperluan apa?" tanya Kiku ragu-ragu.  
"Emm... Aku mau pinjam catatan matematika..! Tadi kan aku ketiduran di kelas.. Hehehe.." Alfred cengar cengir

_Tidaaaak..! Apa-apaan kau ini,Alfred F. Jones! Hei,ayolah,Kiku! Jangan biarkan si hamburger freak itu main ke rumahmu! Itu akan membuatku envy!_

Kiku terdiam sejenak, lalu mengambil keputusan "Bagaimana ya? Aku rasa tidak masalah meskipun agak mendadak. Aku tak ada acara setelah pulang sekolah. Kalau begitu, nanti siang kita pulang bersama,Alfred-san.."  
Raut wajah Alfred terlihat sangat gembira mendengarnya "Asyiiik! Thank you Kiku! Kamu memang baik!" kata Alfred sambil menepuk pundak Kiku._  
_

_Astaga... Thank You Kiku, Thank You Alfred..! Kalian berdua membuatku merasa sangat panas sekarang...!  
_

* * *

Maaf kalau terkesan aneh..  
Mungkin kalau anda bertanya, Kenapa di cerita US/UK ini muncul Elizabeth yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan Alfred maupun Arthur?  
Jawabannya, karena di chapter berikutnya Elizabeth akan muncul sebagai pendukung Arthur! Hahaha.. XD #jgeer  
Sekian chapter 1 nya.. Terimakasih sudah mau membaca, dan tunggu kelanjutannya ya..! :D

Oh iya, mohon beri saran dan kritik / reviews nya ya :3  
Sankyuu~


	2. Anger, Dissapointment, and Envy

**Chapter 2 : Anger, Dissapointment and Envy**

* * *

"Kejadian ini hanya berlaku pada tahap _Anafase_. Jadi pada tahap _Anafase_ ini _kromosom _akan—"

KRIIING!

Penjelasan sang ibu guru pun terpotong oleh bel tanda usainya pelajaran hari ini. Siswa langsung sibuk membereskan barang-barangnya dan bersiap untuk menghambur keluar kelas. Ibu guru biologi itu pun menghela nafas, mencoba memaklumi perilaku-perilaku yang tidak menyenangkan dari murid-murid kelas XII IPA E ini. Namanya juga anak SMA.  
"Baiklah kita akhiri pelajaran hari ini, akan kita lanjutkan besok. Jangan lupa membawa buku latihan evaluasi mandiri ya!" ucap bu guru sambil mengambil map dan bukunya dan bersiap keluar kelas dan tak lupa ia berkata "Selamat siang semua"  
"Selamat siang bu!" jawab anak-anak kelas E serentak. Seketika itu juga mereka berhamburan keluar dari kelas.  
"Ayo Kiku ayo Kiku.. Aku ga sabar main ke rumahmu.." Alfred tertawa riang didepan Kiku yang masih duduk dibangkunya dan membereskan buku-bukunya dengan tenang.  
Kiku geleng-geleng kepala sambil tersenyum. Ia geli melihat tingkah Alfred, seakan-akan Alfred adalah seorang anak kecil yang senang karena diajak ayahnya untuk pergi ke taman bermain.  
"Iya iya,Alfred-san.." Kiku tertawa kecil lalu berdiri dari bangku tempatnya duduk dan menyangga tali tas sekolahnya di pundaknya.

"_Mon cher~_ Mau pulang bareng?" ajak Francis.  
Yang diajak pulang bareng itu memasang muka sejutek mungkin dan membereskan bukunya yang masih ada diatas meja dengan cekatan.  
"Tidak usah" jawab Arthur pendek.  
"Pulang sama Alfred ya?"

_Alfred? Oh tidak,Francis. Dia punya urusan bersama orang Jepang itu pulang sekolah.. Aku tidak akan pulang bersamanya hari ini!_**  
**  
"Eng.. Engga bareng Alfred. Aku pulang sendiri!" kata Arthur terbata-bata. Ia berusaha menghindari Francis dan berjalan cepat keluar kelas. Namun ternyata Francis juga cekatan dan berhasil menangkap lengan kiri Arthur. Sontak Arthur pun berhenti di ambang pintu kelas.  
"Kenapa? Tumben ga bareng Alfred. Lagi bertengkar,Arthur?" Francis menginterogasi.  
"Apa urusanmu sih? Lagipula aku tidak bertengkar dengan Alfred kok! Aku—"  
"Lalu kenapa tidak pulang bareng? Bukannya kau berteman baik dengannya? Dulu kau selalu pulang bareng Alfred, ya kan?" Francis makin mendesak Arthur.  
"_Listen to me,wanker_! Tidak pulang bersamanya bukan berarti aku sedang bertengkar dengannya!" nada suara Arthur meninggi. Arthur mulai sulit menahan emosinya.  
"Tapi—"  
"Hei Francis! Hei Arthur! Sedang apa kalian di pintu kelas begitu?"  
Francis dan Arthur melongok keluar kelas. Oh, ada Alfred rupanya. Alfred sedang berjalan dengan riang dari arah kelas E dan kini posisinya sudah didepan kelas C. Dan ia sedang bersama—oh ya, orang Jepang itu, yang baru saja berkenalan dengan Alfred tadi pagi, Kiku. Arthur langsung melengos dan pasang muka masam.  
"Oh, _allô_ Alfred.." sapa Francis dengan aksen _French_-nya yang begitu kental. "Kita cuma ngobrol doang kok" lanjut Francis sambil senyum-senyum. Alfred pun mengangguk-angguk.  
"Arthur-san?" Kiku mencoba menyapa lelaki di depan Francis yang mukanya tertekuk dan cemberut.  
"Ada apa?" jawab Arthur dengan nada yang agak aneh—ketus tapi tetap dijaga agar tidak membuat Kiku merasa tak nyaman.  
"Mungkin kau mau pulang bersama aku dan—"  
Arthur melepaskan lengannya dari Francis dan memotong perkataan Kiku."Tidak terimakasih. Aku pulang sendiri saja!" Arthur langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga—Alfred,Kiku,Francis—yang terbengong-bengong melihat Arthur.  
"Arthur kenapa sih?" tanya Alfred pada Francis.  
Francis mengedikkan bahunya "Entah? Kurasa sedang _badmood_.."

"_Bloody hell_! Mengajakku pulang bersama kalian berdua? Apa maksudnya itu? Mau bikin iri ya? Nanti ada juga gue yang dicuekkin di jalan..! F*ck!" Arthur ngedumel sendiri selama menyusuri koridor sekolahan. Ia menuruni undak-undak di tangga dengan cepat, menabraki murid-murid yang sedang lalu lalang—yang otomatis membuat murid-murid itu ngedumel juga. Sesekali Arthur menengok ke belakang. Alfred tidak mengejar-ngejarnya seperti dulu. Dulu kalau Arthur _pundung_, Alfred pasti mengejar Arthur untuk menghibur dan merayunya supaya tidak _pundung_ lagi.  
Arthur tahu ia punya kepribadian yang buruk. Ia gampang sekali _bad mood_. Tapi dulu dapat diatasi karena ada Alfred yang selalu bersamanya dan menghiburnya. Sekarang? Sepertinya sekarang Alfred hanya peduli dengan teman barunya itu dan tidak peduli dengan Arthur lagi.  
Arthur pun sampai di taman sekolah. Taman sekolah yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan laboratorium Botani itu sepi. Arthur mendekati kursi taman lalu duduk,menyenderkan menengadah ke atas, dan matanya terpejam. Arthur mencoba menenangkan dirinya yang penuh dengan emosi—kesedihan,kemarahan,kekecewaan,dan iri hati.

"Alfred-san, kau yakin tidak ada apa-apa dengan Arthur-san?" tanya Kiku sambil terus berjalan.  
Dengan terus melangkahkan kakinya juga,Alfred menatap Kiku dan mengedikkan bahu "_Well,_ Arthur tidak cerita apapun padaku... Aku sms pun tidak dijawab, aku rasa tidak ada masalah. Hanya bad mood saja.."  
Kiku menelengkan kepalanya sesaat, lalu meluruskan pandangannya lagi. Ia tetap harus menjaga pandangannya kalau tidak mau menabrak tiang listrik di trotoar atau tidak sengaja menendang kaleng bekas yang sering tergeletak di trotoar.  
"Arthur memang sering _bad mood_.. Tapi kalau aku hibur dia cepat hilang _bad mood_-nya kok..." Alfred berhenti sejenak.  
"Lalu,Alfred-san, kenapa tadi tidak mengejar Arthur-san?"  
"Mengejar?" Alfred mengulangi perkataan Kiku.  
"Iya.. Kau bilang Arthur-san cepat hilang _bad mood-nya_ kalau dihibur olehmu. Kenapa tadi kau biarkan dia pergi begitu saja?"  
Ada sedikit rasa bersalah dalam benak Alfred. Kelihatannya ia terlalu cuek dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Alfred tidak bisa menutupinya. Ia senang sekali hari ini bisa berkenalan dan bisa ke rumah Kiku, orang yang selalu menarik perhatian Alfred selama di SMA. Tapi, sebegitu senangkah ia,sampai melupakan sahabatnya sendiri?  
"Orang yang gampang _bad mood_ seperti Arthur-san, aku pikir dia butuh seorang teman untuk mengembalikan _mood_nya.." Kiku melanjutkan.  
Alfred mendesah. "Gimana ya.. Aku juga salah sih.. Tidak kepikiran buat ngejar dia.." Ia terlihat gelisah.  
"Oh,Alfred-san,kita sudah sampai di rumahku..." sela Kiku. Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah gerbang besar berwarna cokelat tua. Tapi Alfred tidak melihat rumah Kiku dari luar gerbang itu. Hanya gerbang besar itulah yang ia lihat.  
"Ayah Ibumu ada?" tanya Alfred kepada Kiku yang sedang sibuk menggeser gerbang rumahnya.  
"Aku sendirian disini.." jawab Kiku singkat.  
"Hah?_ Home Alone_ nih?" tanya Alfred lagi, kali ini sambil membantu Kiku menggeser gerbang besar itu. Kiku hanya tertawa kecil. Gerbang pun terbuka tidak terlalu lebar, hanya cukup untuk Kiku dan Alfred masuk. Kiku pastinya membuka gerbang seperlunya, agar tidak sulit menutup gerbang berat itu. Setelah melewati gerbang cokelat itu, Alfred melihat sebuah rumah bergaya oriental yang cukup besar dengan halaman yang luas dan asri. Rumahnya tidak bertingkat dua, hanya satu tingkat, tapi memanjang dan luas. Ada pohon besar di sisi kanan halaman. Daun pohon itu rindang dan membuat suasan halaman yang luas itu menjadi teduh.

"_Home alone_, dirumah yang sebesar ini?" Alfred menganga. Kiku—yang sudah berhasil menutup gerbang rumahnya—hanya tersenyum dan melewati Alfred yang masih terdiam (baca : terpana) melihat rumahnya.  
"Ayo,Alfred-san. Kita masuk ke dalam rumah.."  
Alfred menyusul temannya yang berambut hitam itu dengan sedikit berlari, lalu naik ke undak-undak kecil. Rumah itu sedikit lebih tinggi diatas tanah, tidak seperti rumah teman-teman Alfred yang pada umumnya lantainya benar-benar berada diatas tanah. Rumah Kiku, benar-benar terasa Jepangnya.  
"Pakai ini,Alfred-san.." kata Kiku sambil menyerahkan sepasang sendal pada Alfred.  
"Kok sendalnya lucu sih? Kayak sendal-sendal yang di hotel.." kata Alfred polos,saking polosnya sampai membuat Kiku tertawa geli.  
"Di rumah Arthur aku juga mesti pakai sandal jepit.. Yang mereknya _swallow_ itu.. Katanya nanti aku bisa ngotorin rumah Arthur kalau pakai sepatu.." Alfred nyerocos "Kamu juga takut kalau rumahnya kotor ya?" tanya Alfred cengengesan sambil melepas tali sepatunya.  
"Tidak juga.. Tapi rumahku menggunakan _tatami_ Alfred-san. Nanti_ tatami_-ku bisa rusak kena sepatu.." jawab Kiku. Sambil menunggui Alfred, Kiku duduk bersimpuh di selasar (atau kalau di rumah modern kita mengenalnya dengan teras) rumahnya. Sementara Alfred—yang sibuk melepaskan sepatu _Converse_ merahnya—duduk di undak-undak rumah bergaya Jepang itu.  
"_Tatami_ itu apa,Kiku?"  
"_Tatami_ itu tikar yang dibuat dari jerami yang ditenun,Alfred-san"  
"Oh.." Alfred memakai sendal yang diberikan Kiku,dan menaruh sepatunya di sebuah rak sepatu dibawah undak-undak rumah Kiku.

"Alfred-san, ceritakanlah padaku. Bagaimana rumah Arthur-san?"  
Alfred menengok ke arah Kiku yang duduk manis, dan entah sejak kapan ada kucing hitam di pangkuan Kiku. Setelah menaruh sepatunya,ia langsung duduk dengan posisi seenaknya di pinggir Kiku. Maklum, namanya juga anak muda,anak SMA.  
"Arthur.. Yah, rumahnya besar. Saking besarnya banyak yang bilang itu _mansion_. Dia juga _home alone_.. Arthur punya banyak sendal bermerek, kayak _Reebok,Nike_.. Sendal _Konnichiwa_ juga ada tuh.. Tapi sebelnya kalau ke rumah dia aku dipinjemin yang mereknya _Swallow_.. Ga pernah dia minjemin yang mereknya _Reebok_ gituan" kata Alfred sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Kiku tertawa ringan.  
"_Swallow_ juga kan termasuk merek,Alfred-san.." hibur Kiku  
"Uh iya sih.. Tapi aku kan pengennya yang_ Reebok_,Kiku.. Udah gitu dirumahnya aku sering dimasakkin _scones_ sama dia!"  
"_Scones_ itu masakan_ British_, benar, Alfred-san? Kue itu enak kok.. Aku pernah makan.."  
"Iya.. Harusnya emang enak,Kiku..! Tapi gatau emang Arthur yang ga bisa masak apa gimana gitu, gara-gara makan _scones_ itu nyawa Francis si orang bejat itu nyaris melayang..." protes Alfred.  
Kiku_ sweatdrop_, begitu pula kucingnya (?). Tapi sesudah itu dia tertawa lagi.  
"Arthur-san lucu juga ya, Alfred-san.. Kayaknya kalian berdua sudah punya banyak kenangan bersama.."  
Alfred hanya tersenyum sambil menatap kosong kearah kakinya yang diluruskan. Kedua tangan Alfred diletakkan diatas selasar kayu untuk menopang massa tubuhnya yang condong ke belakang. Ia kembali teringat Arthur dan masih merasa bersalah atas ketidak perhatiannya pada sahabatnya yang bermata emerald itu.  
"Yah.. Banyak sekali kenangan kami,Kiku.. 2 tahun bersama Arthur itu sangat menyenangkan.. Kalau kau ada, pasti menyenangkan juga.."  
"Maaf?" Kiku meminta Alfred memperjelas perkataannya.  
"Maksudku, kalau kau menjadi sahabatku..Sahabat Arthur juga.. Eergh, maksudnya gini, kalau kamu kenal sama aku dan Arthur dari 2 tahun yang lalu.. Pasti menyenangkan" Alfred berbelit-belit, mencoba agar Kiku tidak salah dalam menangkap pernyataannya tadi. Kelihatannya Kiku menangkap maksudnya dengan tersenyum, ia memandang kucing hitam dipangkuannya dan memanjakan kucingnya itu. Alfred melihat pandangan Kiku yang melembut dan tidak tahan untuk terus melihat muka Kiku yang tenang bagaikan air itu. Mereka pun hanyut dalam pembicaraan yang menarik.

"Sudah 2 jam aku berjalan-jalan mengelilingi sekolah. Tapi aku masih saja merasa kesal.." omel Arthur sambil mondar-mandir di koridor kelas. Ia melewati kelas E, dan melihat ke dalam kelas.  
Arthur menangkap suatu barang yang tidak asing dimatanya. Jaket _bomber_ coklat dengan angka 50 dipunggungnya tergantung di sebuah bangku kelas itu.  
Jaket Alfred, gumam Arthur.  
Arthur—dengan sedikit ragu mencoba menggeser pintu kelas E. Terbuka. Kelas belum dikunci oleh petugas sekolah. Ia masuk ke kelas E yang agak gelap karena sinar matahari yang biasanya menerangi kelas itu sudah mulai menyembunyikan dirinya dari segala makhluk di bumi. Arthur mengambil jaket _bomber_ milik Alfred itu, lalu ia mengenakan jaket itu untuk menutupi dirinya. Jaket itu, terlalu lebar dibahu Arthur, dan terlalu besar untuk badan Arthur. Tapi jaket itu hangat. Jaket Alfred terasa hangat ditubuhnya. Arthur tersenyum dan menikmati kehangatan itu. Saat itu,saat Alfred memeluknya, ia juga merasa hangat. Sekarang Arthur yang merindukan pelukan hangat itu hanya dapat berpuas diri merasakan kehangatan jaket Alfred.

_Seandainya kamu tahu perasaanku,Alfred. Itu sudah cukup bagiku...  
_

* * *

Terima kasih ya buat yg sudah terus membaca fic saya yang amburadul ini hahaha.. :D_  
_  
Kasian juga sih sama Arthur, dilupakan sama Alfred.. Maafkan aku ya,Arthur...! DX  
Masalah persandalan itu (?), hanya ingin menunjukkan kalau Alfred sudah benar-benar mengenal Arthur dengan baik,sampai tau merek2 sandal Arthur.. Sebenernya ga penting sih hehehe..  
Untuk rumah Kiku,terlalu panjangkah deskripsinya? Gomen, saya kurang pintar dalam hal deskripsi (TT_TT)

Oh ya,mau tahu isi curahan hati Alfred? Tunggu chapter 3 nya ya..! (promosi ga mutu) *digiles tank*  
Review please :)


	3. It's About Your Heart's Feeling

_CHAPTER 4_

It's about your heart's feeling...  


* * *

BRAAK!

Pintu kelas XII IPA E terbuka dengan kasarnya disusul dengan masuknya lelaki berkacamata dan berambut pirang—Alfred.  
"Jaketku manaa! Kemaren jaketku ketinggalaaan! Jaketku manaaaa...!" teriaknya.  
"Apaan sih, Alfred! Pagi-pagi kok rusuh gitu.." tegur Elizabeth. Alisnya menekuk tajam, menandakan ia tidak menyukai tindakan Alfred yang menganggu kedamaian pagi di kelasnya (?).

"Alfreeed! Jerk..! Kemari kau..!" teriak seorang lelaki dari luar kelas E. Alfred yang dipanggil melongok keluar kelas. Dan ia menemukan Arthur berdiri di koridor kelas dengan membawa sebuah jaket coklat.  
Senyum mengembang di bibir Alfred, dan mata kaca biru Alfred pun berseri-seri "Jaketkuu...!". Ia berlari menghampiri Arthur dengan riangnya.  
"Dasar bodoh. Kalau memang jaket kesayanganmu jangan ditinggal begitu saja dong!" omel Arthur sambil menyodorkan jaket milik Alfred. Alfred mengambil jaket coklat bomber itu dan langsung memakainya. "Iya maaf, aku ceroboh" kata Alfred sambil nyengir. Alfred merapikan jaketnya agar terlihat bagus di badannya. "Thanks a lot, Arthur!" Alfred tersenyum lebar dan merangkul sahabatnya itu. Spontan muka Arthur memerah dan badannya menegang.  
"You're welcome.." jawab Arthur agak kaku.  
"Untung aja kamu bawa pulang jaket aku, kalau ngga jaketnya bisa aja hilang..!" kata Alfred sambil tertawa-tawa dan masih merangkul Arthur.  
"Iya terserah kau,git! Sekarang lepaskan aku! "kata Arthur kasar sambil mendorong badan Alfred menjauh dari dirinya.  
"Eh iya iya.." Alfred melepaskan rangkulannya sambil tertawa kecil.  
"By the way, Arthur... Kok kamu bisa bawa pulang jaketku?"  
"Kemarin saat sekolah sepi aku berkeliling kelas, lalu saat lewat didepan kelas E aku melihat jaketmu. Jadi aku ambil saja jaketmu dan—"  
"Ohayou Alfred-san, Ohayou Arthur-san.. "  
Sapaan itu memotong perkataan Arthur. Pandangan Alfred langsung meluncur mencari asal suara itu.  
"Oooh Kikuu...! Good morning..!" balas Alfred riang pada Kiku yang baru saja datang dari arah tangga koridor. Alfred segera menghampiri Kiku dan menariknya untuk masuk ke kelas.

_Great, orang itu lagi.. Kapan aku punya waktu berdua saja dengan Alfred?_

"Hei,git! Aku mau kembali ke kelas!" teriak Arthur pada Alfred.  
"Okay! Bye,Arthur!" jawab Alfred singkat sambil menengok sedikit pada Arthur.

_See? Bahkan aku sudah tidak dipedulikan lagi kalau sudah ada Kiku.._

(-)

1 bulan kemudian..

"Elizabeth~! Catatan Biologi milikmu lengkap?" tanya Alfred sambil menghampiri gadis berambut coklat yang duduk di bangku panjang yang ada di laboratorium biologi.  
Elizabeth terlihat masih sibuk meneliti sesuatu yang ada dibawah mikroskopnya dan ia terlihat tidak ingin diganggu, sehingga ia hanya menjawab singkat dengan satu deheman pendek.  
"Aku pinjam—"  
"Tunggu sebentar Alfred,kagok!"  
Alfred pun duduk di samping Elizabeth yang masih menggunakan jas lab putih itu. Ia mengamati Elizabeth yang memutar-mutar makrometer mikroskopnya dengan perlahan-lahan. Tidak sabar, Alfred kembali mengajak Elizabeth berbicara "Elizabeeth...Aku mau pinjaam—"  
"Okay okay mau pinjam catatan biologi haah?" Elizabeth melepaskan jari-jarinya dari makrometer itu dan menengadahkan kepalanya keatas—tengkuknya pegal setelah cukup lama menunduk ke arah mikroskop. Setelah membuat tengkuknya rileks ia menurunkan kepalanya dan memeloti Alfred. Alfred yang dipelototin hanya cengar-cengir.  
"Memang kamu tidak mencatat,Alfred?"  
"Engga, aku malas" Alfred terkekeh-kekeh. Elizabeth hanya geleng-geleng kepala,kemudian mengambil sebuah buku catatan di atas meja yang ada didepannya, lalu ia menyodorkannya pada Alfred. "Nih, besok kembalikan ya. Aku juga mau belajar"  
"Okaay~ Thank you!" jawab Alfred sambil menerima buku catatan itu.

Alfred lalu membuka-buka beberapa halaman buku itu yang penuh dengan tulisan tangan yang rapi. Sementara itu, Elizabeth membereskan mikroskopnya—membersihkan kaca preparat dan meletakkan mikroskopnya di lemari penyimpanan mikroskop. Kelihatannya ia sudah tidak ada niat untuk meneliti objek dengan mikroskop setelah ia diganggu oleh Alfred.  
"Elizabeth~ Kau bisa menjaga rahasia?" kata Alfred tiba-tiba. Elizabeth agak terkejut, lalu menoleh pada Alfred. "A—apa?"  
"Aku ingin cerita sesuatu. Aku pikir kau ahli dengan hal ini.." Alfred agak tergagap.  
"Baiklah, kau ingin cerita apa?" tanya Elizabeth—ia berusaha santai,tetapi masih ada sedikit keraguan dalam perkataannya. Elizabeth pun duduk di sebelah Alfred setelah membereskan mikroskopnya.

Rambut pirang Alfred menempel di pelipisnya karena keringat. Ia kelihatan gugup "Aku— "  
"Aku suka sama Kiku.."  
Mata coklat Elizabeth melebar, dan mulutnya menganga. Ia langsung menengok dengan cara yang dramatis kepada lelaki berkacamata yang duduk di kanannya.  
"Apaaa? Kau—"  
"Iyaa aku tahu aku baru mengenalnya satu bulan!" Alfred langsung memotong.  
"Tapi—"  
"Aku sudah mengaguminya dari kelas X! Hanya saja aku belum mengenalnya saat itu jadi aku tidak berpikir untuk menyukainya. Dia itu tenang, pintar, baik!"  
"Tapi aku pikir—"  
"Memang! Aku belum lama mengenalnya tetapi dia mempunyai sesuatu keunikan tersendiri di dalam dirinya dan aku menyukainya!" Alfred tampak panik dengan semua kata-katanya.  
"Be—benarkah? Alfred,aku kira..."  
"Aku tahu! Aku memang harus mengenal Kiku lebih baik da—"  
"Alfred.." Elizabeth memotong perkataan Alfred.  
"A—apa?"  
"Tahu tidak? Aku memikirkan sesuatu yang lain ketika kau bilang kau menyukai Kiku.."  
Alfred memiringkan kepalanya. "Lalu.. Hal apa itu?"

(-)

Arthur menutup novelnya dan menghela nafas panjang. Ia melihat cover novel itu untuk sejenak dan memegang pelipisnya. Novel itu sudah selesai dibacanya, meskipun membuat dia merasa sedikit pening karena terus menerus membaca. Sekarang ia mencoba untuk mengambil sebuah keputusan ; membeli novel baru atau tidak.

"Arthur-san?" seseorang muncul di pintu kelas Arthur dengan tiba-tiba. Arthur terlonjak.  
"Ooh, Kiku. Aku kira siapa. Bikin kaget saja."  
"Sumimasen. Aku tidak bermaksud mengagetkan Arthur-san." Kiku memasuki ruang kelas dan mendekati Arthur. Arthur mengambil tasnya dan memangkunya.  
"Ada apa, Kiku?" Arthur berusaha ramah, tetapi ia tidak bisa berbohong bahwa ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang tidak menyukai Kiku. _Rasa cemburu_.  
"Alfred-san memintaku untuk pulang bersamamu. Katanya dia ada urusan dulu di sekolah."  
"Alfred? Urusan apa? Dia tidak pernah terlibat dalam organisasi yang ada di sekolah—kecuali klub basket."  
"Entahlah, Arthur-san. Tapi katanya dia ingin aku menemanimu pulang."

_Aku tidak perlu ditemani olehmu, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Itu hanya alasan Alfred supaya kau ada teman di jalan pulang, kau mengerti?  
_  
"Alfred-san sedang di ruang laboratorium bersama Elizabeth-san, aku lihat. Mereka tampak membicarakan sesuatu." Lanjut Kiku.  
"Elizabeth? Mungkin urusan yang dia maksud adalah urusan pinjam-meminjam catatan."Kata Arthur sambil memasukkan novelnya kedalam tas dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Ayo kita pulang kalau begitu."

(-)

Alfred menganga. "Arthur?"  
"Ya." Elizabeth mengangguk dengan cepat, membuat ikal ikal manis rambutnya bergoyang-goyang.  
"Kenapa sih kau bisa berpikir kalau Arthur menyukaiku? Kami hanya berteman!" kata Alfred bingung. Elizabeth mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan dramatis.  
"Aku bisa melihat tatapan Arthur padamu. Dia menyukaimu! Lagipula, tidak ada orang lain yang mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari Arthur. Tidak ada kecuali kau, Alfred." Elizabeth menjatuhkan kedua tangannya—dengan dramatis juga. Elizabeth lalu mencondongkan badannya kearah Alfred. "Tetapi aku tidak terlalu kaget kalau kau menyukai Kiku..."  
"Benarkah? Kenapa?"  
Elizabeth memutar bola matanya. "_Pedekate_ mu itu keliatan banget tau!"  
Alfred menggaruk-garuk rambutnya dan timbul sedikit rona pada pipinya. "Well, aku rasa aku tidak terlalu pintar untuk menutup-nutupi bahwa aku sedang mendekati Kiku."  
"Memang. Tapi dengar, aku memikirkan Arthur juga saat ini. Kalau dugaanku benar—bahwa dia menyukaimu, apakah kau akan berkata padanya _'hei Arthur,maaf ya tapi aku menyukai Kiku!'_ dan mematahkan hatinya? Kau tidak akan setega itu kan pada Arthur?"  
Elizabeth terdengar sangat dramatis pada kalimat 'menyukai Kiku' dan 'mematahkan hatinya'.  
Alfred mendesah. "Tidak, tentu saja. Tapi..."

(-)

Arthur dan Kiku berhenti dibawah lampu lalu lintas. Arthur mendongak melihat tanda untuk pejalan kaki yang menyala dengan warna merah. Tak lama kemudian, tanda itu berganti warna menjadi warna hijau. Arthur berjalan melewati zebra cross untuk menyebrangi jalan.  
Kiku—agak sedikit tertinggal dibelakangnya, berjalan cepat untuk membuat langkahnya sejajar dengan Arthur. Arthur sedikit lebih tinggi daripada Kiku—langkah kakinya panjang-panjang dan tidak sabaran, membuat Kiku agak kewalahan untuk membuat langkahnya sejajar dengan Arthur.

Kiku menolehkan kepalanya. "Jadi, Arthur-san.. Apakah kau suka membaca buku?"  
Arthur tertawa gemetar, agak grogi kelihatannya. "Kau pasti melihatku membaca novel tadi. Benar?" tanyanya.  
"Yah, aku melihat novel itu. Aku juga senang membaca, tetapi bukan novel, mungkin. Aku lebih senang membaca manga."  
"Tidak mengherankan. Kau orang Jepang. Pasti menyukai manga, dan biasanya orang yang menyukai manga tidak terlalu tertarik membaca novel yang isinya tulisan semua." Arthur melihat kaleng menghalangi jalannya, dan ia menendang kaleng itu dengan cukup keras—cukup keras untuk membuat Kiku terlonjak.  
"Oh, uumm." Kiku menggumam. "Arthur-san suka manga? Atau setidaknya—komik biasa? Komik Eropa seperti Smurf misalnya."  
Arthur mengalihkan pandangannya dari kaleng jelek di trotoar yang ditendangnya. Ia menatap Kiku.  
"Komik atau manga. Yah, tidak buruk. Mungkin aku suka—tapi pasti tetap lebih suka membaca novel."  
Lalu mereka berjalan dalam diam. Kiku tampak berusaha mencari topik pembicaraan. Namun sepertinya dia tidak menemukan topik pembicaraan yang pas.

Tiba-tiba Kiku mendengar Arthur menghela napas. Dengan refleks Kiku menoleh pada Arthur.  
"Arthur-san? Ada masalah?"  
Arthur menggeleng ragu-ragu "Tidak. Sepertinya tidak."  
"Benarkah? Arthur-san..."  
"Dengar Kiku, mungkin aku agak sedikit bodoh karena berpikir seperti ini tapi—" Arthur menatap Kiku dengan sungguh-sungguh.  
"Tapi, mungkinkah kalau Alfred menyukaimu?"  
"Kami baru berteman sekitar satu bulan Arthur-san, aku tidak tahu apakah—"  
Arthur menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mungkinkah dia menyukaimu, _lebih dari sekadar teman?_"  
Kiku memandang Arthur dengan agak sedikit tajam. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun, kecuali menampilkan raut wajah yang syok dan bingung.

* * *

Nah, akhirnya chapter 3 di update jg.. Maaf lama ya :')  
Emm... untuk chapter 4 nya, kelihatannya Arthur sama Alfred bakal sedikit berselisih.. *maafkan akuu DX*  
Baiklah, tunggu chapter 4nya yaa.. :D

Thanks for read! Reviews please? :)


End file.
